


A Loving Touch

by robotfvckers



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Art, Cloaca, Fingering, M/M, NSFW Art, Squirting, Xeno, Xenophilia, cute aliens idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Jaal spoils the tempest's resident salarian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble written for [offbrandkreuz](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com)'s [Jaallo art](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/158838960185/smol-thing-for-robotfvckers-jaal-fingerblasting)!

“How does it feel, love?” Jaal asks, curling his fingers into the soft, wet slit between Kallo’s thighs.

The salarian quakes under his touch, unable to keep his body still, spread open and exposed over the angara’s lap.  No one has ever touched him so intimately before. He has never touched _himself_  so, an unnecessary thing, especially the way that Jaal does it, pushing in, mapping his insides.

His cloaca isn’t supposed to respond like this, leaking all over Jaal’s lap like it was preparing for something to slip _inside_.  He clamps his hands over his mouth, catching his whimpers. It’s too much, but he’s fucking his hips back against those thick fingers as much as he can.

Jaal shushes him, grasps one thin thigh, pinning him to his lap.

“Jaal, please, I.” Kallo begins, sweet and panicked, needing more, needing something besides the angara’s restraint.  

“Let me take care of you.” Jaal murmurs, swiveling his fingers inside, dipping deep, tracing his pulsing cloaca like it’s fragile.

“More.” Kallo breathes, embarrassments muffled, but his words, his body language, are clear enough. The bright pinpoints of pleasure coil low in his guts, building, rushing towards something, and he squirms, tries to meet it, but he’s at Jaal’s mercy. “Oh, oh, _please_.” He begs. He is not proud, but a little scared, needy. Wanting.

“Patience.” Jaal says, though there’s a tremble to his voice, a wavering need that matches his own. Jaal leans down, mapping kisses against Kallo’s horns, teeth catching against a sensitive tip.

Kallo screams, peaking and plummeting with a speed that dizzies him, his whole body seizing with the effort of squirting past Jaal’s gently massaging hands. He can only hear himself gasping, the aftershocks gripping his body in a vice, the angara’s hands never ceasing as he works every last drop from him while the salarian wails in his steady, loving grip.

[ ](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/158838960185/smol-thing-for-robotfvckers-jaal-fingerblasting)

**Author's Note:**

> For more fic and prompt requests, I'm on [tumblr](https://robotfvckers.tumblr.com).


End file.
